Twisted Hearts
by alleywheeler
Summary: This is after Doom Arc when Joey and Mai finally have time to be themselves without anyone getting between them.


Category: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Title: Twisted Hearts  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Jou/Mai pairing; Language; this is what happens when Jou and Mai finally get time alone. This is my first Mai/Jou fanfic, so please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Although we all wish we did.

"Puppy love….That's all it is, puppy love. Jounouchi's too young and immature to love a real woman like me. Maybe if I keep telling myself that, _I will eventual believe myself_." Mai pushed a strand of her wavy blonde hair from her face as she thought out loud to herself before she pulled her long white gloves up past her elbow. She was getting ready for yet another duel against him.

"Why does he challenge me? He always seems to go easy on me instead of playing serious. What is he so scared of?" She questioned the idea of dueling him….._again_.

As she stood to her feet, she sighed, "He's just going to have his little buddies there watching as he toys with me once again. Why do I even put up with this?" She knew why….she was in love with him, but if you ever asked her she would deny it. Hell, she is the queen of denial.

The blonde teen paced, "Where da hell is she?" He was planning to surprise her this time, tell her what she meant to him.

Honda raised a brow, "Geez, Jounouchi relax. You know Mai always shows up a few minutes late or as she says, _the_ q_ueen's never late, you're just early_." He mocked. It was rather amusing to him that his friend was so frazzled about Kujaku Mai. Her of all girls.

Jounouchi sighed, "I know ya don't understan' but she means a lot ta meh." He glanced at his watch, "Damn it."

A familiar voice suddenly broke the tension, "Honda, grow up."

Jounouchi smiled instantly as he heard the cocky comment, he knew it was her. "Mai!"

She couldn't hold back a small snicker as she saw the expression on Honda's face. "The one and only."

Honda rolled his eyes as he watched her, he had to admit she was attractive but her attitude wasn't for him, much better suited for Jounouchi. He cleared his throat before ranting about some term paper he needs to go finish. Giving Jounouchi one last pat on the shoulder he said his goodbyes and left the two alone.

Mai raised a brow as she watched the brunette teen leave, quickly turning her lavender eyes back to the blonde. "Well Jounouchi? Are you ready?"

He scrambled nervously in his thoughts as he chuckled, "Um, yea. I was, um, well wonderin if ya wanted teh go duel somewhere secluded for a change?" His palms began to sweat as he fidgeted in the spot he was standing. This caused her to become suspicious that he was up to something.

"This isn't like you Jounouchi. What's up? You seem rather apprehensive today." She raised a brow as she studied his eyes for some kind of rationalization.

Wiping his palm on the side of his jeans, he smirked, tying to show some sign of confidence in himself, "I…I was just thinkin it would be nice teh spend time just you and meh."

This threw her off big time.

_What's he up to? Alone, the two of us? This isn't like him at all._

She wasn't sure what to think of this. "I guess that would be fine. Where do you have in mind?"

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her off back to her purple convertible. "Your place would be best." She quickly gave him a distressed look.

"But my place is…well….my place." She had let the teen come over before but was rather unwavering at the thought of having people since it was her haven, the only place she felt truly safe at times. Shrugging it off she nodded in agreement, "Fine, I guess we can go back to my place, but no messes this time and we can order a pizza later if you get hungry."

"I'm always hungry, ya know dat."

She couldn't help but giggle at that since it was true. The blonde was _always_ hungry.

Flipping through his deck on the way to her place he muttered, "Heh, Mai? Can I ask ya somethin'?" She glanced out the corner of her eyes then back to the road ahead of her.

"I guess. What is it?"

"What do ya think of me? I mean…other than a duelist."

_What the hell is he talking about? Has he lost his mind? What type of question was that? I can't just openly tell him I have grown fond of him. Or that when I am in trouble he is the first one I cry out for._

She quickly blurted out without thinking, "You're a good kid."

"Oh." His voice had disappointment in it. He had hoped so much that she returned the strong feelings he had for her. Sunk back in the seat as he stared at a Harpie's Brother that was in his deck.

_That's probably what she thinks of me as…a brother. _

Mai pulled her car into her normal spot outside her apartment and sighed, "Listen Jounouchi, that's not what I meant. I…"

_Please don't make me regret this Jounouchi._

"I like you…" But before she could finish he was already nose to nose with her. His soft, warm lips pressed against her strawberry glossed lips. She blinked before she gave into it, her hands finding their way to his chest, his hands finding her waist.

Jounouchi pulled back as he searched her face for a reaction and he found one. She was blushing as she smiled softly. That was enough to make him content.

"Mai, if I don't say dis now, I may nevah tell you." He paused as he took her hand in his, "I have been in love wit ya for a while now and it took dat creep Marik stealin' your soul to make me realize just how strong dis feelin' I have is for ya." He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned in and hugged him. He whispered, "I need ya Mai."

She bit her lip as she searched her mind for the perfect words to respond with. Only one thing came out of her mouth though. "I need you to Katsuya." Feeling his protective brace around her tighten, she knew this felt right. Him holding her, the way she had only dreamt about till now.

_Let me know what you guys think of this and if you want me to add chapters, tell me._


End file.
